


Legendaa

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prose Poem, Suomi | Finnish, runoilua, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Salaisuutta suunnatonta mukanani kannan; oli kirottu mut, muinoin, nyt tiedon siitä annan.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 48. Malja
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Legendaa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu kesällä 2006.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Mä olen hattu mahtava, jo velhotkin sen tietää.  
Oon rähjäinen ja ruttuinen, sen saat luvan sietää.  
Salaisuutta suunnatonta mukanani kannan;  
oli kirottu mut, muinoin, nyt tiedon siitä annan.

Kauan sitten velho, jol' oli kiivas mieli,  
mik' sydämen uhmasta, pakkomielteistä kieli,  
hän loitsi mut salassa, sitoi kauhulla sieluun,  
langetti taakan painavan, työnsi pakolla mun nieluun.

Hirnyrkki vallan kauhea mä olin kera muiden,  
kunnes mut keksittiin, vedettiin läpi lihan ja luiden.  
Pakotettiin ulos se, joka sisintäni jäysi,  
syljin pois seitsemännen, oli kokoelma täysi.

Nyt saan kertoo totuuden ja laulaa kevein rinnoin,  
sillä mutkin pelastettiin, vaikkakin kovin hinnoin:  
poika joka elää, eli, lupauksensa kantoi,  
valoisamman huomisen taikamaailmalle antoi.

Hän elää enää legendoissa, niistä kerron parhaat,  
pojasta, jok' pahan voitti, kai jo nimen arvaat?  
Hän oli Harry Potter, hälle malja nostakaa,  
pelastajalle uljaalle, teko rohkee muistakaa!


End file.
